Lie Back and Think of England
by MidniteMarauder
Summary: On a hot summer night in Spain, the eve of the Quidditch World Cup, Teddy finds himself alone with his thoughts. For a while.   Prequel to Some Days are Diamonds.   Teddy/Charlie, unrequited Teddy/James


**Author's Notes:** Written for the occasion of my friend gryffindor_j's birthday. Betaed by the fabulous whymzycal. This story is a prequel to my fic "Some Days are Diamonds (Some Days are Rocks) but it's not necessary to read that one first. (or at all. :-P)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Teddy stared at the bottom of the sagging mattress above him. Not that he could actually see it in the dark, but he was extremely aware of its presence a few feet above his head; aware of the body lying on it and making it sag. The body that was definitely not sleeping, as evidenced by the creaking springs and soft moans that mingled with the sounds of snoring.

_Christ, Jamie. Can't even forego one bloody night? _He had half a mind to kick the mattress, but the other half was rather enjoying it. If frustration and his own aching erection could be considered enjoyment. That half of his mind was also far too tempted to crawl up there and join him, and he smacked himself on the forehead, his other fist clenching the sheet.

_He's only seventeen, he's only seventeen, _he kept mouthing to himself like a mantra. He's like your bloody brother, for fuck's sake! And he likes girls. You like girls, too, his traitorous brain insisted.

_Oh, fuck off! _He sighed and rolled over onto his side. The entire Potter-Weasley clan was here, except Aunt Molly, whom Teddy was sure was enjoying the peace and quiet for a change, and including Victoire's new fiancé. In fact, that fiancé was presently sleeping two bunks down in this very tent.

Even though it had been over two years since they'd split, family gatherings were still somewhat awkward, and today had been no exception. Not because of Victoire herself, but more because everyone had been so certain that they'd get married. Fleur still regarded him somewhat coolly, though Bill was his usual laid-back self, and Teddy wondered what Victoire had told them about the reasons for their break-up. Not that it mattered now. He still cared about her and was glad they had gradually worked their way back to being friends, but that part of his life was over as far as he was concerned.

Where it would go now—that was a completely different matter, one he didn't really want to think about while surrounded by his entire family.

The movement above him stilled, and he relaxed a bit, unclenching his fist. His erection, on the other hand, was throbbing.

He tossed about, kicking at the sheet, pulling it up, pushing it off. It was a warm, muggy, summer night, and cooling charms were no match for five hot-blooded teenage boys and two young men in the small tent. He could have claimed a spot in the larger tent with the rest of the adults, but he'd wanted to be near James. Clearly that had been a mistake.

The minutes ticked by slowly until Teddy thought he would suffocate. _So close._ He reached up his hand to brush against the bottom of the saggy springs. _And yet so, so far I might as well be in Brazil._

He threw off the sheet and sat up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He stood, groping in the dark while trying to make as little noise as possible, pulled on a pair of shorts and pocketed his wand. He needed to get some air. He tiptoed across the tent, shoving his feet into the first pair of trainers he could find. Too small. He tried another pair which fit better and slipped outside.

The air was humid, but there was a hint of a breeze that kept the temperature just short of oppressive. Most sensible people had gone to sleep hours earlier, but he could see the lights and hear the off-key singing of a group of England supporters, chanting their bawdy ditties and imbibing far too much drink for his own tastes.

He sidestepped around a few other campsites, nodded at a cluster of older wizards still celebrating—albeit more quietly than the rowdy bunch—in anticipation of tomorrow's game in another, and set off along a path into the nearby woods.

The light from the three-quarter moon filtered through the branches, and though it was dim, there was enough light for him to make his way without the need for his wand. The further along he walked, the quieter it was, and after several more minutes, he paused, leaning against a mossy boulder. The foliage was much denser here, and the moonlight was very faint. He took out his wand but merely held it in his hand. His eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, and it seemed a shame to spoil it.

His erection had lessened somewhat with his mindless walking, but it hadn't completely subsided. Not that he'd really expected it to, but the sounds of the forest were much more relaxing than those inside the tent. It also helped to put distance between himself and the source of his arousal.

Teaching at Hogwarts this past half-year had been a really rewarding experience. It had been quite a change of pace from his previous job, and he'd forgotten how much he loved that mad, daft old castle. Returning after more than six years had been a sort of homecoming, and if he was honest, a reprieve from the family after his split with Victoire. If he wasn't going to marry Victoire, apparently they were—or more precisely, Aunt Molly was—determined he was going to marry someone. He was starting to run out of excuses for not being able to come round for tea.

However, Hogwarts had also held its share of confused frustration as the term progressed and he realised his growing attraction to James.

He'd been tempted on several occasions to act on it, but forbearance and common sense had always won out. It didn't matter that James was legally an adult; it mattered because it was James.

What he needed was a distraction. Asking a bird out on a date was easy enough. He'd thought it would be just as easy with blokes, but it hadn't turned out quite that way. Before Victoire, he'd had his share of short-term relationships, but he and Victoire had been together for three years. It had come as quite a shock to him that he hadn't been prepared for the fleeting nature of one- or two-night stands. He'd enjoyed the sex surely enough, but what he missed was companionship; the familiar connection between two people, and sharing more than just a bed for a few hours.

He wasn't quite sure he was ready for love just yet, but for fuck's sake, didn't anyone his age actually date anymore? All of the blokes and birds he'd been with in the past two years had wanted nothing more than a good shag or two. Well, the blokes so far—all two of them—just wanted a quick one off in the loo. Then there'd been that one bird who'd started picking out curtains after their second date and insisted he come over and meet her family straight away. He shuddered at the memory. One of the reasons he'd broken off with Victoire was because he hadn't wanted to get married.

He was truly happy for her, that her apprenticeship in France had led to a promising career, that she'd found someone she loved, though the fact that she'd found him so quickly after moving to France had initially made him a bit jealous. And the news today of the engagement had come as a bit of a shock. Still, he couldn't fault her for it. At least she knew what she wanted. She was beautiful and intelligent, and she wanted both a family and a career. Wanted her cake and to eat it too, he thought, smiling. She'd get it. He'd never met a more determined woman in his life.

Teddy, on the other hand, wasn't exactly sure what he wanted. Well, he knew what he wanted, or at least he thought he did. Maybe. The problem was he couldn't have it, and so he needed something else. He threw his hands up in the air, nearly dropping his wand. Bugger. He didn't know what the fuck he needed.

Oh, really?

_Oh, shut up! _Though he couldn't quite fault his subconscious' observations. What he really needed right now was a nice, long, quiet wank.

The sound of a fluttering branch nearby startled him, and he turned towards the noise, body poised and wand arm raised.

"It's just me," a voice said. "Sorry I'm late. Got up to catching up with the family and then had a couple of pints with some old mates. Didn't realise the time. Been waiting long?"

"Charlie?" Teddy lowered his arm, his mouth open in surprise. He and Charlie had chatted a bit earlier, but he'd have remembered if they'd made plans to meet. In fact, his midnight stroll had been a spur-of-the-moment thing.

"Teddy?" Charlie lit his wand, and Teddy squinted in the sudden brightness. "Sorry," Charlie said, and whispered, "_Nox._" Then, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah," Teddy said. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting company, but I guess you were, eh?"

Charlie sighed. "Guess I was. You been here long?"

"About half an hour or so, I'd imagine. Haven't seen—or heard—anyone else if that's what you're really asking."

Charlie snorted. "Hmph. Looks like I've been stood up."

Teddy chuckled. "The Great Charlie Weasley actually gets stood up? Christ, I'd better tell Ron. Maybe the Cannons have a shot this year after all. Oof!" he added as Charlie snagged him in a headlock.

"Oi! You're supposed to have outgrown the brat stage, you," Charlie said, easing off. He nudged Teddy over and hopped up onto the boulder. Teddy heard a clink of glass, and a moment later Charlie was pressing a cold bottle into his hands.

"Thanks," Teddy said, and climbed up next to him, taking a swig. "Always prepared, I see."

"Cold beer and condoms. And my wand. Ready to take on the world."

Teddy laughed. "I'll have to remember that." He stuck his wand back in his pocket and took another drink. He exhaled slowly, fiddling with the edge of the label on the bottle. "Sorry. Obviously the beer and the ... well, it was meant for someone else, yeah? Instead you got stuck with me."

"It's all right. I wouldn't exactly call you a poor substitute, you know. Wouldn't even call you a substitute. It's nice to have someone to drink with. Better than drinking alone." Charlie shrugged. "Some things just weren't meant to be. Life goes on."

"I suppose it does. Still, you're not disappointed?"

"My cock'll get over it," Charlie said, grinning. "It wasn't anyone I was serious about. Just a bit of fun."

"Christ, doesn't anyone date anymore?"

Charlie laughed, and Teddy blushed. "Shit. I didn't quite mean to say that out loud."

Charlie clapped him on the back. "I thought the engagement was a bit rushed as well. Kids. Are you disappointed it isn't you? Not like you didn't have your chance."

Teddy shook his head. "No. Granted, it was a hell of a shock, but I'm not upset. She wanted to get married. It was one of the reasons we broke things off."

"And you didn't. I see."

"I guess it is kind of off-putting. Feels a bit like I've been replaced. It shouldn't, though, should it? It's been two years, after all."

"That depends. Do you still love her?"

"No," he said slowly. "I mean, yeah, I love her. She's Victoire. And in a way she's family, regardless. Just not by blood. Or at least we're far enough away on the old Black family tree where it's not even remotely significant. But, no. I'm not in love with her anymore. Besides," he added, taking another swig from the bottle and wiping his mouth with his arm, "I couldn't give her what she wanted."

"And she couldn't give you what you needed?" Charlie said.

"Huh? What?" Teddy said, turning to look at Charlie.

Charlie shook his head and chuckled. "I heard some stories."

Teddy swallowed. "Stories?"

Charlie burst out laughing. "Christ, man, The Bearded Bear? Of all the gay pubs in all of Britain, you go to that one? Are you out of your bleeding mind?"

Teddy was never so glad for the dark in his life. He was sure his entire body was a variant shade of Gryffindor scarlet right now. He chugged down the last of his beer, took out his wand and vanished the bottle, and then regretted it immediately when he no longer had label peeling with which to distract himself. Instead, he tapped his wand against his thigh.

He heard the whooshing pop of a bottlecap, and Charlie handed him another beer, his hand still shaking with his laughter.

"I know the owner. And a few of the barmen," Charlie said, opening a second bottle for himself. "It's just not a place for ... let's just say finding someone to date, yeah? And you might want to put your wand away. Might accidentally turn your leg into a radish if you're not careful."

Teddy put his wand back in his pocket and drank his beer, wavering between mortified and indignant. "I wasn't ... I didn't ..." He sighed, drank some more and started again. "That's not why Victoire and I split up. I mean, I'm not gay. Not exclusively, anyway. I still like women. I just don't want to get married right now."

Charlie nodded. "And you discovered a hankering for cock? Or is it just a curiosity?"

"Dunno yet, do I? No, that's not true." He sighed. "You don't have to be so crude about it."

"At my age ... Ah, well. I suppose you're right. Maybe I'm even doing it on purpose. You're an interesting bloke, Teddy Lupin. Never would have thought you'd swing both ways, though I suppose I should have considered it."

"Should have—Oh." Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Knew about my dad, did you?"

"I knew, but I wasn't aware that you knew. And no, before you go thinking what I'm sure you're already thinking, I did not sleep with him."

"Ugh! Thanks for putting that image in my head. I wasn't thinking it before, arse. Took care of my hard-on though, so thanks."

Charlie smiled, shaking his head. "Damn, if I'd known you were having a problem, I'd have made any number of more interesting suggestions. You didn't come all the way out here in the middle of the night just to have a wank, did you?"

Teddy snorted. "No, you bloody perv."

They sat in a companionable silence, drinking their beer. When Charlie pulled out a third round, Teddy rolled his eyes. "What, have you got an entire case hidden up your bum or something?"

"Nah. Too cold. And I'm afraid that's the last of it, so don't drink it too fast. Unless you're aiming for a bender. Then I suppose, between the two of us, we could manage to Summon some from the Wood's tent. They came armed for bear and haven't stopped drinking since they arrived. Hell, they haven't stopped drinking since the tournament began."

"Surely not Oliver, as well?" Teddy said in surprise. Harry's former teammate and captain was presently the oldest player in the English leagues, as well as Keeper for England International. He'd vowed not to retire until he led England to a Cup victory, and finally, after nearly thirty years of effort, England had made it to the finals.

"That would be a sight to see. I don't think the poor bastard's slept at all this past month. I'm afraid what would happen if they lost tomorrow. Nah, not him. He's off with his team in a nice, comfortable inn. His family is another story. Bunch of nutters. Fun nutters, though," Charlie said, and clinked his bottle against Teddy's. "To England! May her brooms be swift, and her balls have lift!"

"Hear, hear!" Teddy said, and drank. "So ..."

Charlie nudged his arm. "Thought get lost between your brain and your mouth?"

"Nah, I was just wondering is all. You don't seem to really go much for long-term relationships. Have you actually dated—and I don't mean shagged—really dated someone since Nigel?"

"Oh, there've been a couple here and there, but none for more than a few months at a time. Why?"

Teddy shrugged. "I dunno. It's just, well, it's hard out there. I don't want to get married, but it's sort of rude to say that to someone when you're chatting them up, isn't it? 'Hello, nice to meet you, I think you're attractive, and while I'd absolutely love to shag you, I'd also like to maybe spend some time with you out of the bedroom, but hey, I don't want to get married.'"

"Sounds good to me," Charlie said, and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Of course it would. You've never been interested in marriage either. But birds? At least the ones I've met lately, they either want a one-night shag or they're picking out curtains by the second date. Your mum has been trying to set me up all summer long. And the blokes ..."

"If you went to the Bearded Bear looking for companionship," Charlie said, and chuckled again. "You're a real ..." He shook his head and grinned, and laid his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Should keep you for myself. Tell you what. When we get back to England, I'll take you out, all right? Find you a nice, young, strapping bloke who likes to fuck and talk."

"Now there's an offer. Keep me for yourself?"

"Don't tempt me," Charlie said, his hand lingering before he dropped it to his side. "I'm too old for you, for starters."

"How old was the bloke you were supposed to meet tonight?" Teddy asked innocently. "Just curious," he added when Charlie coughed. "And you are, or so I've heard, coming to teach at Hogwarts this year for Hagrid, aren't you?"

"How'd you find out about that? It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Teddy snorted. "Some surprise. Your brothers and nephews have been cooking up some mischief for the welcome feast for a week now. And no, I didn't tell them. But I knew because Professor McGonagall told me. I am staff, you know."

Charlie put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Christ, they'll blow up the Great Hall."

"Undoubtedly. So, Professor Weasley—"

"Are you flirting with me, Professor Lupin," Charlie said.

Teddy paused, a bit shocked at himself now that Charlie had put it so baldly. "Yes," he said slowly. "Yes, I think I am."

"Then I've a question for you. Why did you come out here in the middle of the night with a hard-on that needed taking care of? Just curious."

It was Teddy's turn to cough. Yes, there was that, wasn't there.

"You don't have to answer. I'm the king of no strings attached, remember? It's just that before I take you up on your offer—a very generous and enticing offer, I might add—I wanted to make sure you had your head on straight, as it were. We will, as you pointed out, be colleagues for the next year. But more than that," he said, reaching out to cup Teddy's chin, "we're family, yeah? I'd rather not have you hate me in the morning."

Teddy thought fleetingly of James, and while his heart did seem to skip a beat in his chest, he knew it was little more than a pipe dream. Charlie was—well, Charlie. Handsome, fit, friendly and offering him everything he was looking for right now.

"I thought I told you I didn't want any more one-night stands. And also, I feel honour-bound to tell you," he added, his lips lifting in a lop-sided grin, "I'm not looking to get married."

"How could I possibly refuse an offer like that?" Charlie said as he leant in and kissed him, free hand already reaching for the waistband of Teddy's shorts.

There was much lying back, but despite the imminent World Cup final a few hours away, there were no thoughts of England at all.


End file.
